


Good Morning

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning shower sex, shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

John woke up suddenly, unsure of what had startled him awake. He was almost glad, though, to be awake; the nightmare he had been having was absolutely awful, thanks to a lifetime of horrors courtesy of the police force. He rubbed his eyes and pressed his head back into the pillows, wondering if he could fall back asleep. He felt wide awake and glanced at the nightstand clock. There was only another hour and a half before it was due to go off, and by the time he fell asleep again, he would barely get any more rest. He pushed himself up off the pillow and glanced at Fin. He was curled into a ball, snoring softly. John pressed a gentle kiss to his head and got up quietly, making sure not to disturb his lover.

He stretched out on the couch with his book, staring at the pages absently. 

Fin padded out of the bedroom half an hour later, rubbing his neck and yawning. “You’re up early,” he greeted.

“Did I wake you?”

“Nah, rolled over and reached for you, you weren’t there. Not your fault. Nightmare?”

“Yeah.” John didn’t elaborate and Fin didn’t ask him to. He knew about nightmares, too, and both of them felt that they saw and talked enough about real horrors, the imagined ones should be quickly forgotten if possible.

He walked over to John, leaned down and kissed him good morning. John made a face. “Next time you feel like comforting me, brush your teeth first,” he groused.

“Love you too,” Fin answered, laughing. He turned and headed towards the bathroom, and John watched him go with a flicker of interest. Fin was wearing nothing but his thin pajama pants, and John enjoyed staring at his back and ass. 

He heard the shower start running and threw the blanket off himself. He entered the bathroom silently and leaned against the sink. Fin was in the shower, and John watched for a moment or two how the water ran down his naked body. His cock twitched and quickly disrobed and slipped into the shower behind Fin, pressing himself against him. 

“About time,” Fin said, turning and looping his arms around John’s neck. He pulled John in for a kiss. The water was running over them, slicking their bodies as they pressed against each other. Their cocks were hardening. They kept kissing, a long, slow make out session. John had one hand on the small of Fin’s back and the other tangled in his ponytail, gently tugging on it.

Fin was sucking on John’s tongue, his arms still around his neck. He pressed his hips sharply against John’s, lining their cocks up. 

“Mmm,” John moaned into Fin’s mouth. “I want to come just like this, grinding against you while we make out,” he mumbled against Fin’s lips.

“Like damn teenagers.”

“I’m going to come all over your gorgeous cock,” John promised. Fin’s hips bucked forward at John’s words. John’s hand, the one that had been on Fin’s back, trailed down to grab his ass. He pulled Fin into him and rutted against him, kissing him desperately. Fin kept an arm looped around John’s neck but wrapped the other around his back, pulling John close. They picked up the pace, getting desperate to come, hips grinding into each other, pulling their bodies close.

John came with a scream muffled into Fin’s mouth. Fin shifted slightly to push against John’s hip instead of his now-sensitive cock. He kissed John hungrily, and John let him take control of the kiss, let him lead. Fin’s movements became erratic as he neared his orgasm, and John, ever helpful, slipped a finger in his ass.

Fin tore his mouth away from John’s and threw his head back as he came, water spraying him in the face. John held him gently through his orgasm, then smiled at him. “Now that’s a good start to a morning,” he said, reaching for the soap. “I’ll do you if you do me,” he offered.

“Thought we already did that.”

John kissed him again to shut him up.


End file.
